1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to word games and more specifically it relates to a reflective word game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous word games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize a deck of cards with letters printed thereon to form words by combining in combination some of the cards together. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.